1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and method of a camera. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for regulating viewing of an image output from an image processor which processes motion and still images in a time divisional manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
A camera device and camera-equipped electronic device are capable of processing high quality images and providing various user convenience functions. The related-art camera device is equipped with an image sensor or camera sensor capable of processing full High Definition (HD) or higher resolution images.
The camera device displays the image sensed by the camera sensor in a preview mode and saves the image acquired by the camera sensor in response to the push on a shutter button. A shutter delay or shutter lag between triggering the shutter and when the camera records a photograph may exist. For example, there is the time difference between when the user presses the shutter and when the image processor processes the photo completely, and this is referred to as a lag. The shutter delay or shutter lag is the reason why a user may not capture an intended shot.
Also, the related-art camera device is limited in processing the preview and still images simultaneously or the motion and still images simultaneously. In the case of processing motion and still images simultaneously, the limited processing capability of the image processor of the related-art camera device is likely to fail processing the still image to guarantee the motion image output at the output frame rate equal to the input frame rate.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.